<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look At Me Now by TwoDents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456275">Look At Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDents/pseuds/TwoDents'>TwoDents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Injury, Insults, Knives, Maybe I Do Have A Leg Kink?, Smut, Spit Kink, they're in love tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDents/pseuds/TwoDents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kitty.” He grunted, noticeably tired from his own hellishly long chase. Katarina grimaced at the name but didn’t do anything more than glare back at him. His hair laced his face like thick black vines, dirt smudging into his pores as he wiped away sweat. </p><p>Gross.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katarina Du Couteau/Talon Du Couteau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look At Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has she been running for? Katarina was beginning to tire from her escape from a relentless pursuer. One she knew all too well would eventually catch up, even to her. Curse her bastard of a father, why did he send them?</p><p> </p><p><em> Not good. </em> She thought, huffing and puffing, as her lungs burned through her chest, causing her throat to feel prickled with blood. Passing trees blurred her vision, their branches scraping along her already tattered skin <em> . </em> </p><p> </p><p>She’d climb them, had she at all thought that maybe <em> they </em> couldn’t. But agility is their greatest strength, and her body was almost completely burned out. She maneuvered through the entangled trees, her muscles screaming as a stray root wrapped around her foot. </p><p> </p><p>Katarina let out a screech as gravity took hold and brought the rest of her body forward, almost pulling her whole, stupid <em> goddamn </em>foot out from its firm place under the root in desperation to catch up with her. That’s definitely a sprain. She let out a sob in frustration, tired and now a liability to her own survival.</p><p> </p><p>As quick as she could hit the ground, a rush of wind passed her and then abruptly stopped. She didn’t look up, she didn’t have the energy to do so anyway. A finger gently found itself under her chin, quickly turning into a sweaty-palmed grip that forced her to look up. </p><p> </p><p>At Talon.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitty.” He grunted, noticeably tired from his own hellishly long chase. Katarina grimaced at the name but didn’t do anything more than glare back at him. His hair laced his face like thick black vines, dirt smudging into his pores as he wiped away sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Gross. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, we crossed the Noxus border about half an hour ago.” He stated, pinching her cheek to hold her face up before letting it drop back to the forest floor. Katarina could only whine to acknowledge him. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed where he had decided to sit against the tree that caused her spectacular getaway to fail miserably, and then only heaving breaths were heard for what felt like an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Talon spoke up first.</p><p> </p><p>“The General sent me. You know that though.” Talon's voice managed to croak out before attempting to clear his throat, which resulted in a violent fit of spluttering coughs all over Katarina.</p><p> </p><p>Welling up whatever strength she had left, Katarina lifted her weary body up slightly to turn around onto her back. She breathed out a sigh and wiped away the spit Talon managed to hack out onto her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Water.”</p><p> </p><p>The volume she managed to produce was next to none, but she could see Talon nodding quickly in agreement. He stood shakily, making his way to a convenient little creek behind the tree. Katarina heard splashes, gasps, and slurps. Then saw him emerge again with his hands cupped. </p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t do it </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Freezing water hit her red-hot face and she gasped, which was a big mistake. Water sucked into her lungs and down her nose, and soon she was a mess of snot and spit. She brought her arm up to wipe it away but not before Talon could bring his bladed cloak to her throat. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katarina felt her heart pounding out of a little bit of fear this time, staring at his dark eyes. His knee pressed her inner thigh, causing an aching discomfort in her hip as he pushed her limb downward and he only pushed harder when she tried to shift away.</p><p> </p><p>Talon huffed and dragged his blades down to her collarbones, tracing them absentmindedly before berating her.</p><p> </p><p>“You made me run. All the way to fucking god knows where. Do you know what the General is going to do to me when I return without your head?”</p><p> </p><p>He practically spat at her and she flinched away. Talon must have decided to let an ounce of kindness flow through him, and he took his knee off her to rest it between her thighs instead. </p><p> </p><p>Much more comfortable now. Her nose was dripping with mucus and all she wanted was a hot bath. It had been months since she had any kind of comfort and now <em> he’s </em>out here, towering over her with… Incredibly sinewy muscles and eyes made of midnight, and then there was her,  next to powerless from exhaustion and malnourishment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ohhh no. Not now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katarina felt something light up inside her, something feral and desperate and definitely not her failing organs beating their last beat. The same thing she felt every time Talon was near her, sending playful insults her way and when he (rarely) won their little spars. But this time, he was pinning her down with a knife almost piercing through her stomach, a shit-eating grin almost hidden by his ugly hood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop lusting for this dickhead, for god's sake.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her brain really needed to learn how to pick a side.</p><p> </p><p>Which it did, she supposed, when she couldn’t help but grind herself into his leg and thrust upward, humming when sparks flew past her vision. Probably both from <em> finally </em>some pleasure, and a string of pain shooting up from her damaged ankle to her fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>She wished she’d thought to do this to herself somewhere between all of these months so that she wouldn’t now be so desperately horny in the presence of <em> him </em>. She almost stabbed herself with his blade at her neck with her sudden movement, but she didn’t notice until she glanced up at him after coming down from her small high.</p><p> </p><p>Talon had gone pale with her little (very obvious), singular dry hump. Before raising an eyebrow and staring intently at her.</p><p> </p><p>A silent dare to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Katarina doesn’t blush. At least she thought she didn't, but now her face was so, so hot with embarrassment that just maybe, this time she might be. Her backside was covered in mud and her hair was no longer red at this point. Disgusting circumstances to, ironically, get down and dirty in. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She let out a sob when Talon decided to rut his knee into her cunt, whatever fireworks she felt before intensing tenfold when she didn’t have to concentrate on the pain in her ankle with her own movement. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, bitch. You were so fucking excited before.” Talon snarled and dug his knee harder, ground it faster, and Katarina <em> hurt. </em> Nonsensical words were spilling out of her mouth and her hands came up to grasp at his forearms, before being taken sharply and almost smashed back to the forest floor behind her head. </p><p> </p><p>His blades that were pressed to her torso were gone at least. Katarina could find the energy to escape from him a second time, but she couldn’t find the energy to overcome the insane want to <em> fuck him </em>that was clouding her mind. </p><p> </p><p>She was seriously going to cum from him almost burning her clit through both of their clothes with his messy, yet <em> so </em> precise grinding. </p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>He slid his knee down and nestled it where it was between her legs before, only this time he was snug against her <em> everything</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, she hated him. He moved her free hand holding his arm above her head as well, pinning them both down with little effort and glared at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Continue.” He told her in that lovely low voice of his. </p><p> </p><p>Katarina was already there, ignoring her busted ankle to try and fuck into Talons muddy leg. She made a little grip in the mud for her good foot to stick into, to balance herself and get as much power into grinding her crotch as she could. He was still staring at her, a smug <em> stupid </em>smile plastered on his face. He had her good, and she could only stare back with half lidded eyes, and moan out pleads for something, anything, more. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, please please please,” Katarina begged frantically, the words sounding like a desperate prayer.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down to nip at her earlobe, whispering <em>what a</em> <em>good, little slut</em> she was, sending shivers down her spine. She was so close at this point, and her grinding left her twisted and unraveling around his knee in fast, hard circles.</p><p> </p><p>“Talon. Talon, please.”</p><p> </p><p>He took the hint and pressed against her, marveling how she was getting off just like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? You’re going to cum humping my leg like a bitch in heat?” Talon hissed against her ear, then pushed himself up to spit into her already drooling mouth. Kat whined, meeting his eyes and slowly, deliberately, swallowing his spit.</p><p> </p><p>That must’ve awoken whatever was still resting in Talon, as he lunged to attack her lips. He didn’t seem to care how bruised her mouth got as he nibbled and sucked at her, stealing whatever little breath she tried to take between his assaults. Her hands found the energy to come up and tangle themselves into his lovely black locks, almost tugging them out from the roots as she did so. </p><p> </p><p>He seemed to like it, however, and returned the favour. But his other hand snaked down, his knee leaving her desperate pelvis to replace with his hand, pressing her down and finding its way under her spandex, then her last line of defence.</p><p> </p><p>Katarinas eyes widened and stared at nothing but haze as his fingers slipped between her lower lips, seeking out her hard bundle of nerves and then deliberately moving past it to spread her out. She’d let herself enjoy the playful motion normally but she was already so close to her release, and untangled one of her hands from his hair to reach down and cover his hand with her own, guiding him back to her clit.</p><p> </p><p>Talon let out a sharp breath through his nostrils, and slowly began circling it just like she’d done herself on his leg a moment earlier. Katarina hummed her approval, leaving his lips to kiss the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then peppering kisses all over his jaw and neck. </p><p> </p><p>She bit down on his neck and felt herself glow with mirth as he finally let out a moan of his own after she moved up to tug harshly on his earlobe between her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>He’s a masochist as well perhaps. </p><p> </p><p>She moved back down, then sucked and nibbled till the skin of his neck turned blue.</p><p> </p><p>His pace quickened with brute force packed behind his fingers, and Katarina couldn’t help but cry as blood rushed to her head and tingles began to form on her scalp as he drove her to the edge. The knot that had been tightening in her stomach was suddenly pulled taut, and she gasped and mewled, wrapping herself around Talon and clutching at his cloak. </p><p> </p><p>“Talon, Talon! Ohhh my god...” She croaked out in the midst of her ecstacy, his fingers slowing on her clit as she rode out the remains of her orgasm. She came down from her high with a breathy sigh. The pain in her ankle had dulled, but became stiff as she tried to untangle herself from him to lay back flush against the forestry floor. </p><p> </p><p>Talon sat back from Katarina, taking his hand out of her pants and giving her now rather sensitive area a couple of hard pats, which sent shockwaves through her that she couldn’t help but whimper from.</p><p> </p><p>“Fun.” he murmured, a lazy close-lipped smile on his beautiful, gorgeous, <em> handsome </em>face. She glanced at him sitting back on his ass and shaking out his wrist. He really was not shying away from her, his eye contact every bit as dark and intense as it ever was, even after her rather embarrassing performance, and his own incredible one. </p><p> </p><p><em>Not incredible. You were just desperate. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts couldn’t give him the satisfaction, even though he couldn’t hear them. But it was pretty nice, she’ll give him that.</p><p> </p><p>Katarina couldn’t handle his gaze and brought her hands up to cover her face, groaning and turning onto her side to try and hide from him as much as she could.</p><p><br/>“Aw. Why so shy now?” he questioned. Katarina pursed her lips and didn’t answer, squeezing her eyes shut behind her dirty palms until she saw stars.<br/><br/></p><p><br/><em> You just jerked off on this dickhead’s </em> <b> <em>fucking</em> </b> <em> leg. </em>Her thoughts spiraled. There’s no way she could ever look him in the eye again, or anyone for that matter. He’ll probably kill her soon enough anyway, and she’d welcome it at this point. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t see his smile drop, didn’t see the pained grimace poisoning his features as he came to his own realizations about what had just occurred.</p><p> </p><p>She heard rustling as Talon stood, grunting from the effort. He was exhausted too, she supposed. A startled cough left her lips when a sharp metallic <em> clang </em> landed beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Talon wasn’t looking at her, and Katarina felt a sharp pang in her heart as she became aware that her short time with her once dearest friend was coming to an end tonight. She pushed away the thoughts of indignation that he didn’t even bother to have sex with her, sitting up and taking the pouch that he’d flung at her and peering in to see a lovely amount of gold inside.</p><p> </p><p>Katarina pursed her lips as Talon was already walking away. The urge to call out to him, to ask him to stay, was overwhelming. Why should he go just yet? Her ankle was busted anyway, she couldn’t go anywhere and it needed attention.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She needed attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The dignity she normally held with her head high was already shattered anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Talon?” Katarina called pathetically. She watched Talon pause, as if he wasn’t sure if she had really called out to him or not. She cleared her throat, determined now.</p><p> </p><p>“Talon.”</p><p> </p><p>He stayed where he was, not even turning to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you stay with me a bit longer? Please?” She continued, wondering how long she had to convince him before he just buggered off without another word. He was never one to stick around too long when things got awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the gold and all but, I don’t want to be alone.” </p><p> </p><p>Katarina finished her request, hugging the pouch he’d given her tight to her chest. It was warm from being tucked in his cloak the whole time, and it was too comforting for her to let go in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>She allowed herself this moment of vulnerability, in the presence of him. Her own father had sent him to kill her, and her entire clan she’d once called family had turned against her at his order, including Talon. He is supposed to kill her.</p><p> </p><p>But he hadn’t. There was something there still, their moment of intimacy proving so.</p><p> </p><p>Talon turned, his expression as unreadable as ever but definitely exhaustion clouding his eyes. Katarina offered him a sheepish grin as he groaned, obviously overcoming whatever internalized conflict he had going on as he stomped towards her, offering her a hand which she gladly took.</p><p> </p><p>“God you’re annoying, Kitty” He muttered, hauling her up and helping her lean against his side before they started walking through the woods, to someplace where they could be warm and safe.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me.” Katarina laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wayment he is NOT a du couteau huhhhhhh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>